Conquest: Brazil
Conquest: Brazil is the first season of the new TV show, Conquest. 14 strangers were abandoned in the jungles of Brazil. Every 3 days, they would compete in a variety of challenges where they would compete for points. After the end of the challenge(s), they would be ranked on performance. The #1 contestant would be given the rank of "MVP" (with a prize of $5,000), while the two worst contestants would be put into the bottom two. (The rest of the contestants would be ranked between top, safe, and bottom, with monetary prizes being adjusted accordingly). The MVP also had the power to break a tie if the situation arose. Every 3rd day, tribal council would take place, where the tribe would vote out one of the two players in the bottom two. Starting at the final 9, a jury would form of the remaining voted out contestants, where they would cast a vote for one of the 2 remaining contestants to win the game. These votes, combined with points earned in the final challenge of the season, would determine the winner, who would receive $500,000. The runner up would receive $50,000. Season Summary On Day 1, 14 strangers were abandoned in the jungles of Brazil. Struggling to survive, some focused on survival, while others focused on socializing. After 3 days, Paloma became the first person voted out of the game. She was voted out over Eduardo, who was seen as a more useful physical asset. After Paloma's elimination, a trio formed between Callum, Ian, and Eduardo. The rest of the tribe became frustrated with their lack of a work ethic, and after Callum struggled in the 2nd challenge, he was voted out over Wade. Ian then became the 3rd person voted out. After Ian was voted out, other cliques began to form within the tribe. Adyson & Kaitlin, alongside Valerie & Raven, formed a tentative female alliance, while Taylor & Wade became close. The tribe viewed Lillian and Mason as the weakest links, with Mason being voted out on Day 12. On Day 15, Eduardo once again fell into the bottom 2 alongside Valerie. Despite Eduardo being targeted by the female alliance, a new alliance formed between Eduardo, Wade, Taylor, Angelique, and Lillian, which was led by Aron. This new alliance blindsided Valerie on Day 15. Despite Adyson, Kaitlin, and Raven being on the bottom, they all performed well enough in the next challenge to be safe. Angelique fell into the bottom 2 alongside Wade, and lacking the social connections that Wade had, Angelique was voted out 6th and became the first member of the jury. When Wade fell into the bottom 2 alongside Kaitlin, Lillian decided to vote with remaining women, and Wade was voted out 7th. On Day 24, Taylor was subsequently voted out. With only 6 contestants remaining, the challenges began to increase in difficulty. Adyson and Kaitlin fell into the bottom 2, and the tribe unanimously voted out Kaitlin over Adyson, as she was seen as a bigger physical threat. Adyson once again fell into the bottom 2 against Eduardo in the final 5, and was spared once again, as Lillian and Raven remained loyal to the girl power alliance. At the final 4, Aron fell into the bottom 2 alongside Lillian. Adyson voted out Aron to show her loyalty, however, Raven believed Lillian was a bigger social threat and voted for her. This caused a 1 to 1 tie, which led to a firemaking challenge, which Aron won, ending Lillian's game. Adyson won the final 3 challenge, and voted out Aron once and for all. At the final challenge, Raven edged out Adyson, earning 3 jury votes to Adyson's 2. At the final tribal council, Raven was praised for her work ethic and physical ability while Adyson received compliments for her social skills and her under the radar strategy. In the end, Adyson won the game with 5 jury votes to Raven's 2 jury votes. Future Appearances Adyson, Aron, and Eduardo would return for Conquest: Cambodia, where they would place 9th, 8th, and 13th respectively. Adyson would once again appear for Conquest: Ghana, where she would place 4th. Raven would return for Conquest: The Yucatan, a second chances season, where she would place 11th. Eduardo would return for Conquest: Vanuatu, where he placed 8th. Adyson finally returned during Conquest: Arabia, as one of 20 contestants deemed "legends", where she would place 13th & become the first juror. Contestants Episode Guide Elimination Guide Episode 1: Eduardo vs Paloma. Paloma was seen as a weaker link than Eduardo, who was favored for his physical strength around camp. (12 to 0) Episode 2: Callum vs Wade. Callum's lack of work ethic irritated the majority of the tribe. Only Ian and Eduardo voted for Wade. (9 to 2) Episode 3: Ian vs Taylor. Ian was associated with Callum's clique, and was thus voted out over Taylor. (9 to 1) Episode 4: Mason vs Valerie. Mason and Lillian were seen on the outs in the tribe, while Valerie was protected by her women's alliance. (8 to 1) Episode 5: Eduardo vs Valerie. Valerie was targeted for her leadership within the women's alliance. The remaining men plus Lillian and Angelique banded together and blindsided her. (5 to 3) Episode 6: Angelique vs Wade. Angelique lacked the social connections that Wade had, and was thus voted out unanimously. (7 to 0) Episode 7: Kaitlin vs Wade. Even though the men's alliance had the majority, Lillian decided to align with the women. Because Adyson was the MVP, the tie was broken in Kaitlin's favor, and Wade was eliminated. (3 to 3) Episode 8: Raven vs Taylor. With the women back in control, the women held a slight majority, sending Taylor home. (3 to 2) Episode 9: Adyson vs Kaitlin. Adyson and Kaitlin were close friends, and refused to campaign against each other. In the end, the remaining tribe mates decided that Kaitlin posed a bigger physical threat, and she was sent home. (4 to 0) Episode 10: Adyson vs Eduardo. The remaining 3 women (Lillian, Raven, & Adyson) stuck together against the 2 men (Aron & Eduardo). (2 to 1) Episode 11: Aron vs Lillian. Although the remaining women planned to go to the final 3 together, Raven was worried about the threat that Lillian posed. This resulted in a 1 to 1 tie. Because there were only 4 people remaining, the tie was decided by a firemaking competition, which Aron won. (1 to 1) Finale, part 1: Aron vs Raven. Adyson decided that Aron was a bigger threat to win the game due to the majority of his alliance being on the jury. (1 to 0) Finale, part 2: Adyson vs Raven. While the jury complimented Raven's physical strength and work ethic around camp, Adyson's social skills and strategic awareness allowed her to win the game. (Jury Votes: 5 to 2, Jury Competition: 2 to 3). Voting History